What Makes an Inquisitor? 1
by Col.Foley
Summary: BioWare has updated their Dragon Age Inquisition Website with backgrounds for the various Inquisitors. Here is my take on one of them, Kara Trevelyan, youngest child of the House of Trevelyan, and she does not like it very much, as she prepares for a trip to Ferelden.
1. The Most Noble House of Trevelyan

_Ostwick- Family of Trevelyan. _

Kara Trevelyan, youngest daughter of the current house of Trevelyan, walked through the high walled spacious interior of the entrance hall. Statues of various patriarchs and matriarchs of the family flanked the hall, and she averted her eyes, staring at her feet and at the floor below her. _I always feel as if they are watching me, judging me_. _And their judgment is not exactly pleasant_. After all, Kara Trevelyan was not what you would call a model representative of her family. _Quite the opposite in fact_.

Her preoccupation and the position of her gaze made her not notice where she was going, too carefully, so she nearly barged head first into the family's regent. She came up short and blinked at him.

"You're late." He said by way of greeting.

"Am I?" She returned smiling pleasantly.

"Indeed, your mother is waiting for you in the viewing room."

Kara responded with a simple nod and swept forward into the rest of the house. Just as ornately covered and decorated as the entrance hall. Furs from great bear hunts were rugs, a few drake skin tapestries hung along the wall, and the chairs were a rich deep mahogany color. But it was all an act, simply to impress any commoner unfortunate enough to come here.

She marched up the first flight of stairs into the second level, then darted into a half concealed chamber beyond to another flight of stairs which led every upward.

Finally, she got to her destination, knowing it by heart. Exiting into a brightly lit room, the afternoon sunlight pouring into the room from a series of large windows which overlooked the city below them.

Her mother stood there aside one of them, the one farthest from where Kara had entered, looking imperiously down at Ostwick below her. She was a regal woman standing there straight of pack, straight of posture, still plump and had still most of the curves of her youth. _One of my better inheritances from her_, Kara thought. Her age had not had the effect it would on most people, certainly not most commoners. Her hair even though it was gray, it still sheened regally, and was held in a tight bun. Her skin, though wrinkled, was not destroyed, and she carried herself with a strength and an arrogance which would have been most impossible in anyone else without the diet due to her wealth or her occasional dalliances with Circle healers.

_Of course since the disillusion of both the Kirkwall and Starkhaven Circles that has become few and far between. With the mage war…it has made those downright scarce_.

Yet if she was weakening due to her treatment over the last few months, she did not show it.

The rest of the room was as grand as she was. This was more real though. Kara's footsteps echoed off the marble floor as she approached her mother. A painting was behind her, showing a landscape and a pile of flowers. Along the wall just behind her was a series of pictures and statues. One was of herself. One was of Ostwick, and another was a mountain which overlooked the city.

On the other side of the room, divided by a door which Kara was now crossing, was another large picture. Depicting a battle between the Darkspawn and the forces of light. One of her ancestors helped lead Ostwick into battle, against the Darkspawn, trying to beat them back. A successful battle. The most prominent bust in that part of the room was one of the greatest of the Trevelyan's, Makon, who was one of the leaders of the Free Marches defense against the Qunari. Weapon's, swords, bows, and models of warships flanked him. Right next to him was a bust of a Qunari head, its features contorted in pain, its eyes bulging as if it was just beheaded from its body. Relics of the military might of the House of Trevelyan.

"You're late," Her mother breathed as Kara finally got within fifteen feet.

The young woman stopped up short, and blinked, hardly believing she heard her, but yet she shouldn't have been surprised by it either.

"I headed here as soon as the messenger found me," Kara objected truthfully.

Her mother regarded her out of the corner of her eye for a minute, "And if you weren't outside the city in the forest _hunting_ then the messenger would have found you easier. And then you wouldn't be late." The slight tilt to her mother's voice made it plain that she considered stalking out in the forest and _hunting_ most unseemly behavior. "You are filthy." She regarded her daughter, and her daughter couldn't help but hear the sneer in her voice.

_I really am not_, Kara thought. Only some leaves and maybe a single bit of dirt clung to her armored pants line, _just the cuffs too_. But, she didn't bother to waste her breath on her dear old mom.

Her mom, apparently noticing, sighed and turned to face Kara fully. "There is rumors of a meeting happening. Between the Templars, the Chantry, and the mage leadership. Its somewhere in Ferelden, though we don't know exactly where yet."

"And you want me to come?" Kara asked.

"Precisely."

"Sounds…fun." Kara remarked, deadpanning.

Her mother sighed, "You need to learn. You need to move on, you are twenty six years old Kara. You need to find a nice husband, some noble, and start making your way in the social climbing of the Free Marches. With your talents, and your ambition you could be almost anything…"

"And what if I want to just be a hunter?" Kara asked. And then forged forward over her mother's sudden splutters of protest. "I can hunt, I can forage for my own food. I can build a fire, and make a camp, I have more survival skills where I can survive out on my own."

"Like a commoner." Her mother tried not to sneer, but couldn't quite manage it again. "And if you want to hunt so much, and your skills are so formidable, you can always join the Templar Order. They are always looking for hunters and trackers."

Kara arched an eyebrow, "So what? Become a Lyrium addict? One day become addled? And hunt down people, who may or may not be guilty in the first place?"

"If they are a mage, then they are guilty. They have been cursed by the Maker."

"Like my brother," Kara snapped, heat rising into her cheeks.

"Yes," Her mother said dispassionately, "like your brother."

Kara took a couple of deep gasping breaths, trying to calm down, and rally her defenses. It took an extreme effort, but it was still worth it.

"And what of the Templars? And the Chantry? You want me to be a good respectful Chantry citizen don't you? A good servant of the Maker?" Kara challenged.

"Yes," her mother said brightly.

"But the Templars have broken away from the Chantry, haven't they? They are now no longer good servants of the Maker?"

"A temporary situation, one that this summit will hopefully rectify, as soon as we put the mages back in their place." Her mother sniffed.

"I see," Kara said, deflating dully.

"So, I suggest you prepare yourself for travel, we will be leaving at Week's end." Her mother spun around and began marching for the other end of the room.

"And if I don't want to come?" Kara challenged.

"You will come," her mother turned around, "maybe you can learn something from them. Maybe you will be inspired by what you see there, by the Chantry at its finest, ending wars, to do your familial duty."

_Fat chance_, Kara thought bitterly.

As soon as her mother's gown disappeared through the door Kara spun on her heals and tore off back the way she came. Down the side passage, down the stairs, and out the front door leaving the regent staring after her in her wake. She heard him call after her, but couldn't make out the words.

Instead, she put on her boots, and tore off into the backyard of the house. By the livery, the stables, and the servants quarters.

She headed for the latter. Marching in long strides, quick, but yet composed. In case any of her other family members saw her and declared her uncouth. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Thus, it took her a moment to get to the back of the servants quarters, her heart pounding. Afraid of potentially getting caught.

The morality of what she was doing tugged at her. Not at getting caught by her family, but what she was doing to the servants. One of the good things about being a noble was the effective and potential ownership over the commoners in their service, thus, by law, what she was doing couldn't possibly be considered theft, yet it still rankled at her.

_Besides, it's not like the family doesn't know I am doing this_. Kara thought. She had a good relationship with this particular servant's family, who were owned by the Trevelyan's, and they allowed her to take this piece of property.

Namely, an intricate bow design, finally crafted and of a beautiful and rich color. The string was taught in the string, quite able to do what was required of it, killing any man or animal. Yet it was small, not as large or grand as the long bows used by some of the hunters she hung around in her youth, and the City's Guardsmen she passed on the streets as she headed for the lands around the city.

The only condition for its use by her was that she bought it back clean to them, and she was quite happy to do so. Taking a quiver she wound it over her back, and wound her body through the bow attaching it to her back.

Next, she made her way over to the stables. The other part of being a noble she really enjoyed, her own horse. A birthday present given to her by her uncle when she was sixteen, which promptly got said uncle banished from any of the parties hosted by her mother or father, though they couldn't exactly forbid her from keeping the horse.

She went over to it and rubbed its flank lovingly, it snorted at her.

"Come on old boy, I am sorry about earlier, but once more out, if you are up for it?"

It neighed down at her.

She got its saddle off the back, and placed it on its position, got on the horse, and off she went, tearing off down the streets back to the forest. After all, she still had a week.

**AN: Well, here I am with another brief fan fic. The Dragon Age main website has posted backgrounds for all the various Inquisitors. Now, I have been playing around with potential Inquisitors off and on while waiting for the game to be released. Backgrounds, character stats, moods, personality, etc, etc etc. So I had a pretty basic character in mind. Though the DA website changed things significantly then my 'original' thought, but yet, the ideas of my Inquisitor's personality, and even some elements of the back story, still filled in smoothly. So quickly, I came up with this revision. And because I was a bit bored and had nothing else to write today, I decided to give this a whirl. **

**As always, read and review please, and BioWare/ EA owns Dragon Age, etc etc etc ad naseum. **


	2. The Forests of Ostwick

_Ostwick-Outer Forest_

Kara Trevelyan sat regally on her horse. Her posture, her bearing, and the way she imperiously stared around the ground before her spoke to her noble upbringing. Her poor and tidy riding leathers and the make of her quiver, spoke to something else entirely.

Her body swayed and jolted with each footfall from her steed, a fine layer of leaves and debris coated the ground, each step causing crunching and snapping sounds. The horse didn't feel happy about its current pace, and where they were going, but he obeyed quite readily.

Suddenly her nose hairs tickled with the smell of cooking food. A campfire was probably nearby, and Kara thought she could detect the smell of bacon on the wind.

Her horse broke into a trot at the prompting of her boot heel, she turned around the corner, and saw a tent set up, beside it was a man stooping low over a campfire, poking it with a stick.

The man, quite young and open in his features, spun around at Kara's approach. Looking at her, his hand going to his belt where she knew he kept a small knife. But he saw her, and smiled.

"You're late," He greeted, without hostility.

"Sorry," Her shoulders slumped as she dismounted from the horse, "my mother sent a messenger for me. He caught up with me in the forest, I had to go meet her…it would have looked…bad." She leapt up at him. "And how are you?"

"Fine, just waiting," he said gesturing to the fire pit, "I have bacon ready."

She gleefully crept down and gazed into the pan, and crinkled her nose in disgust as a new aroma hit her, the blackened strips confirming her worse fears. "It's rather crispy isn't it?" She asked shooting her friend a bemused look.

He frowned, looking quite childlike and apologetic, "You were late."

"You could have stopped," She tisked at him.

"And it would have gotten cold, I do not like _cold_ bacon…yick."

She shrugged her shoulders at him, turned on her heals, and made her way back over to her horse. Once more stroking his mane and whispering encouragement to him, before preparing him for his next task. And once more carrying her weight to where she needed.

"Where are you going?!" He yelped behind her, sounding suddenly alarmed.

"To find us a _proper_ lunch, probably some mutton, who knows, maybe a nice deer or something." She said throwing him a look over her shoulder after she had mounted.

"Come on its not that bad."

"Yes it is!" She shouted playfully back.

"Come on," He hissed, "I should be doing the hunting."

She snorted, "My friend, you may be good at many things. Setting up a tent," She nodded at it, "cleaning, cooking, and even pretty good with a sword." She smirked. "But I've seen you with a bow, you are positively hopeless my dear."

He frowned.

"I'll be fine," She assured him with her best and warmest smile.

"It's not that," He waved dismissively at her.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Just thinking, what everyone will think, a noble woman can hunt and go into the forest where a commoner will not. The shame of it." He teased at her.

She rolled her eyes, "hold down the fort."

"Will do."

And so she took her horse and made her way deep back into the forest. Away from Ostwick, away from hearth and home, and into where she was more likely to find animals. Away from civilization.

_Though_, she reflected, _it's not exactly smart going into the forest hunting riding a giant horse, might scare a few of the animals away. But, it's better than walking all the way._

To compensate her eyes were pealed, looking for any signs of recent activity. Animal tracks, droppings, any skeletons showing signs of recent kills.

The horse was left to its own devices, trotting around at a brisk though uneasy pace, snorting every now and then, stopping, and finding its own path through the forest.

_Ah ha!_ She shouted internally. There, below her, small bunny tracks pricking in the forest floor.

She dismounted her horse and crouched down, rubbing them with her fingers. The tracks were small, as if from an equally small animal. _A rabbit? A rabbit would be quite good for them._ She gave her horse a look, another small pat, before unhitching the small bow from her shoulders.

Crouching down low she followed the tracks, though slightly off. Her footfalls occasionally crunching a leaf, causing her to wince dramatically. _If this rabbit knows how humans hunt I could be in deep trouble_.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, scurrying, sniffing ahead of her. She peered around the tree, and saw it, the rabbit, sniffing at a tree trunk and hanging there, foraging for its own food.

Any sympathy she may have had was drowned out by a sudden painful lurch in her stomach. She carefully got into position, rising up off the forest floor, slowly, without trying to draw the attention through its sight or its hearing. It turned to her and sniffed the air curiously, but obviously decided she wasn't an immediate threat.

"Easy," She whispered, holding out a hand for it.

She nocked an arrow when it made no other movement, it glanced back towards her, said a quick prayer, and fired. The arrow slashed right into its head with a terrible squelching noise it died.

Kara's eyes darted around her surroundings, checking to ensure she was relatively alone before she went out to get the fallen bunny. She picked it up in one of her hands and gently, carefully, removed the arrow from its head, wiping its head off on her leather pants.

Her horse snorted behind her and she shot it a puzzled look. It was pawning at the ground nervously. Which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up on end.

A growl and a snort broke her concentration and she knew, almost instinctively, that now _she_ was being hunted. The growl rose into a low roar, then into a much greater roar.

Kara thought she knew where it was coming from, but her eyes continued scanning. Narrowing down the likely points where the beast, _whatever it was_, came and tried to kill her. Her hand hovered into her quiver, just in case.

Suddenly, a bear poked its great snout through the forest canopy and sniffed the air, curiously looking for her. It turned towards her, and growled.

"Easy there big fellow," She said her eyes widening, "let's not get into trouble."

The bear, ignored her plea, and charged out of the brush at her, growling and baring its teeth, spittle flying through the air. Instantly her hand went to an arrow, nocked it, and fired at nearly point blank range. The bear howled, hesitated, and continued on if only picking up its speed in reaction to its earlier hesitation. It roared again. And she fired, the other arrow ended up its nostril, but still it came.

Kara squealed and dove out of the way, leaping into a back flip.

The bear sniffed the air and turned rapidly. A third arrow struck it in its flank, which did little more than piss it off as it whirred on her. It was right on top of her and she brought the bow up into a vertical slash, the snapping of wood greeted her efforts, and she groaned at the thought _this bow is not exactly mine_.

But, it seemingly stunned the bear for a moment, as it blinked at her. She took the moment of confusion, and got out yet another arrow from the quiver, one of the last ones she had left. With a yell of fury, spittle now flying from her mouth she jabbed it into the bear's eye stock.

It roared almost instantly in shock and fury. But, it spasmed. Her action was clearly effective, as it stalked away from her and began pawing at its bleeding eye stock. Kara got out her knife, and made sure it was dying, her chest heaving from her exertions.

The Bear gave her one last baleful glare, and fell in the dirt. Very much dead.

Which left Kara still standing there, chest still heaving, catching her breath, and thanking whatever deity's existed for her continued life and good fortune.

Then an idea occurred to her.

Lashing both the bear and the rabbit corpse to the back of her horse, she turned it around, neighing under the pressure it began to head for the camp on the other end of the forest.

It took her a little longer to get there, her friend once more standing in the middle waiting for her, arms folded across his chest.

"Maker's Breath Woman! What've you got there?"

"A bear." She said smugly. Then shot him a look at his chosen appellation.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Its ok," She smiled down at him as she swung her leg over the horse's saddle and dismounted.

"But how did you get the thing?" He asked, turning towards her.

"It attacked me," She shrugged, "I fought back."

"So…dinner then?"

"Sure," She said.

Together they got the bear off the back of the horse and unlashed the straps. With a great big heave they both tore the thing of the horse's back, and then Kara scooped up the bunny and brandished it at her friend in a mock threat. He snorted and rolled his eyes. The horse stretched up and shook its body as if warding off a tick.

Their job was nowhere near complete, as they stoked the fire, skinned their kills, and then Kara began cutting the meat off into even strips which she then put in the newly cleaned pan.

They simply had to wait for it to cook. The entirety of their objectives took almost an hour. They then dug in with their camp utensils, and began scooping it up with their iron sporks. _And I prefer it that way_.

Living life on the rustic edge, not with fancy silveright designs and foodstuffs, but a nice, simple, easy, iron spork. Enjoying the breeze that was flitting through the forest, and even the leaves, the trees, and everything else made her feel quite peaceful. Even though she had just faced a vicious bear attack not more than two hours ago, she felt quite at home in the forests of the Free Marches, of the wilds.

They finished after about a half an hour, the bear, quite easily and readily defeating them. _That thing could probably feed an entire village._

And so, as dusk started to spread on them, draping them as if they were in a blanket, they relaxed. She leaned into him, her friend, as his arms gently enfolded her, but not pressing upon her. Not taking advantage. They both looked into the fire crackling before them.

Suddenly, she stirred, "I am not sure how much longer I will be able to do this." She stated in a dull whisper.

He stirred as well, "Oh?"

She nodded, unhappily, "My Mother is sending me on a trip…to Ferelden, or at least some of my family…and she wants me to go…to-"

"To Haven, a peace summit between the Mages and the Templars." The man murmured at her, finishing her thought.

"How did you-", Kara wondered turning to him, shifting around.

"Because my family, well the family I serve, is also going. And they ordered my mother to attend to them, and she is taking me, so that I can experience the land of her birth. She emigrated you know," He said brightly, "before the Blight in Ferelden. During the Orlesian occupation."

"I…didn't." Kara sighed.

"You don't sound happy about going?"

She laughed without mirth, a cold bitter sound, "Being stuck in a carriage with my dear old mom, or my brother, or the family regent? For weeks on end?"

"But, at least you have me to look forward to on the other end," He pointed out sounding rather full of himself, but Kara knew it was just an act.

"Yes, that makes it better. But if we get to spend much time with one another, my family will be watching me like a hawk… whether or not they are going to attend the conference and schmooze. This is supposed to be a learning experience for me. So, they will be watching to teach me. To make sure I learn, to point me in the right direction. And despite the Trevelyan's connection to Ostwick and our importance to the Free Marches, we are little known in the power circles outside."

"You don't like your family much do you?" Her friend asked shifting around.

She shifted uncomfortably, "They're nobles. And they are lazy, arrogant, they don't…appreciate how to live."

He arched his eyebrow.

"Sorry," She shrugged, "it's just that I have already preferred commoners to nobles. You people know how to live. You are so poor and so powerless that all you have to worry about is your day to day survival, and betterment. You don't have to worry about politics, or any games, or power struggles, or constructing frustrating social rules and obligations that leaves you dizzy, simply because their inventors are _bored_." Her voice took on a mock shrill voice. _"Oh lady Kensington wore Pink to the Viscount of Kirkwall's celebratory dinner. Oh Lord Mitchell broke his shoes, how scandalous."_

Her friend also chuckled, a double of the cool laugh that Kara had exhibited only moments before. They had somehow managed to separate themselves and disentangle themselves from one another.

She sighed, "And they are…so arrogant. And so scared, about mages, and magic…what they did to my brother. Was unforgivable. Handing him over quietly in the middle of the night so their precious reputation would be saved. Because they fear magic, they fear mages, and they would rather them be locked up then experience the freedom us people who lack the 'curse' take for granted."

"Can you really blame them?" Her friend asked, quietly.

She whirred on him, "I would never have thought I would have heard you say that!"

He shrugged, "I am not saying I _agree_, but I can understand their perspective."

She gave him a bitter look.

He sighed. "Maker think woman! I beg you think. After all you have been through…how many mages have you actually seen out and beyond the Circle's Control?"

Kara wracked her brain, "Just the one…my brother. And he did burn down a barn once."

"Exactly," Her friend snapped his finger, "Proves my point. To most citizens of Thedas mages are simply rambunctious or spiteful youths burning things down. Or they are dangerous Maelificarum who destroys crops and prays on the innocents, sometimes their very minds. Even if they are not, then to see a mage for a regular citizen of Thedas usually requires the mage to be a criminal.

"The Chantry carefully monitors mage activities, most mage's who are given permission to leave the Circle is given a Templar escort, and those escorts usually do not interact with the normal population. Preferring to stay to the outskirts of society and stay off the beaten path."

She stammered for a second, "But…my mother lets mages tend to her all the time!"

"Chantry mages," her friend countered, "under strict control and usually with a Templar."

"And what about the hero of Ferelden? He traveled with two mages, who were integral in helping him win and defeat the Archdemon."

"Yes, many people _heard_ of her but few people _saw_ her in action. She spent most of the Blight in isolated sections of Ferelden, or camping on the road…from what I hear anyways."

Kara snorted.

"And that does not excuse all the examples of the great harm mages can do, for people, and people are more likely to let fear rule their lives instead of the opposite, especially when there aren't any examples to the contrary."

"So you agree with the Chantry again? I knew you believed I just never thought…" Kara felt herself at a loss for words.

"I can see their point, I don't like the situation and I know better. But, if mages are going to convince everyone they can be good and honorable citizens of their respective countries, they need to prove it…sad as that is, it is the truth."

Kara felt a bitter pressure pushing up against her head and through her chest, she felt hot, and angry, but at a loss for words as a small part of her mind agreed with him. Saw the logic of it. _I hate it though, so much_.

"But, I would never do that." She said, in a final sort of way that she hoped brokered no argument.

Instead of a nod, or a noncommittal grunt of agreement a sly smile spread across his face. Though a tentative one, as if he had a joke he wanted to share but was afraid she would take offense.

"Actually…"

"What?! You think I do?"

"You _do_ do it," He sighed, "to nobility. Because of your family and how you feel about them, your personal experience with them and their friends, you have a most dim view on nobility in general."

"But they all are bores!" She snarled. Separating herself fully and starting to pace back and forth, half tempted to bolt back for her horse and leave, once and for all. "They make me sick, they are too worried about their silly power games…they…they."

"I thought you got along with your uncle quite well."

"And they banished him!" She said.

"But he is a noble, and you liked him, were always quite fond of him actually. Thought he was not like other nobles." He said.

_Damn your memory_.

"And, from what I've heard of him and seen of him the current King of Ferelden is a noble and quite a hard worker, having spent most of his time camping and being a Grey Warden during the Blight. Or, the Hero of Ferelden, another noble, who rose to the occasion of the Blight to kill the Archdemon, all nobles aren't bad. There are a few who have nobility of spirit."

Kara smirked at him, "Fair point, but, if the stories are correct currently the nobility of Orlais is ripping the country apart in Civil War."

"True, but there are good people too, in there, working…I hope anyways."

She sighed, and looked around.

The only light now was the fire, bathing them in light and half shadow. The night had fully descended while they were talking, the stars were out, and the moon was overhead. It was quite a beautiful all things considered. You couldn't see the stars like this from Ostwick, even at night. The Chantry and the City Government ordered street lights to stay burning well into the night. _Probably a waste of money_.

"Ok," She sighed. "You are right." She looked around again. "Sadly my mother will be expecting me home soon, for night time, I should probably go."

He nodded sadly, "I understand."

He took her hand in his and they both held it for a while, before she gave him a peck on the cheek before skipping off for her horse. She turned to give him one last look, as he was getting the camp ready and packing up.

As she went, she spun around and headed back for the city.

Two hours later, back in the middle of the night. She stalked over to the barn, tip toeing, placing the broken twigs of her bow back in its holster, plus the remainder of her quiver. She frowned, plucked out her coin purse, and left twelve sovereigns on the table.

She then picked up a parchment pad from the table, and scribbled out a note explaining the situation.

Satisfied with herself, she went over to the house, up its step, and back to her noble life.


	3. The Journey

_Somewhere In Ferelden- the Imperial Highway_

There were few things in life which leveled the playing field entirely and completely. Between the nobles and the commoners they claimed to rule. The need for food, the need for sleep, being born the same way, and dying. All would speak to the lie of the nobility of blood.

But of all the forces of nature, the most profound, the most ironic, was that carriage exercise didn't discriminate.

_Maker, if you exist, this ride is uncomfortable_. Kara thought as the carriage lurched suddenly over a rock or an uneven path of ground.

And it was true. Perhaps nobles had fancier carriages, more cushions, linens, and comfortable sofas. Expertly crafted horses who knew how to do their job and what they were for. And it was true, many commoners only had push carts instead of rich horses to pull their goods to market.

But, the uneven ground made fools of them all.

They had arrived in Ferelden about two weeks ago. Crossing across the sea, and then darting straight to Denerim. One of the local landed owners recognized a name, and invited them to dinner.

Fortunately for Kara though, her mother decided that she wasn't feeling well enough to travel, so it was just her and her brother Albert.

He accepted the invitation and they spent much of their first day in Ferelden cavorting, dancing, and being introduced to many of the single ladies and lords of Ferelden. A few of them eyeing her up. She was most unamused by their attempts.

Though, one good thing did come out of their little distraction in the estates in and around Denerim. The local lady of the house warned them about the potential for bandits. They were stalking across the Imperial Highway and other major arteries of the Kingdom. Hunting weary travelers and robbing the more wealthy merchants. Stalking, waiting, gathering intelligence, and striking when they decided a target was worth the effort.

A convoy of nobles and their baggage would certainly have been a tempting target for even the dullest of bandits and mercenaries.

So, the lady, recommended they hire the Blackstone Irregulars. Albert went into a bar, handed over the thirty sovereigns for their services, and away they went. Their convoy now about ten members larger, with horses, and an extra carriage.

They were now protecting them and flanking the carriages as they slowly made their way across the Ferelden countryside. Some were riding along in horses, and others sat on the top of the carriage with crossbows primed, scanning the surrounding countryside for any sign trouble. Not that there was any that was going to materialize. _So it seemed_.

Going into it Kara would've thought the incessant chatter and constant intonations that she needed to _do_ something with her life, join the Chantry, the Templars, find a nice noble man, would've been the worse part of the trip. Instead it was the cramps, the constant jolts, and the floor grinding up against her. And even the cushions started to hurt after a while.

Worse still, the Blackstone Irregulars demanded a frightful pace for them. Few breaks, and almost a full trot, as they made their way across the land that suffered from the Fifth Blight. Their logic, they said, was to avoid any ambushes by moving faster than any scouts or messengers could travel.

_Of course they aren't being charged by the hour and have already gotten half their pay, so it's not like they want to go nice and slow._

And their breaks were few and far between.

"Alright, I think this is far enough!" The Blackstone leader called from the top of the carriage. "Dismount, set up camp!"

The convoy shivered to a halt just off the main road, in a little gully off to the side. Their mercenary group leapt off their posts and took up a defensive position. They held it for a moment.

"Alright, all clear, civilians. Dismount!" He bellowed.

Kara got out of the left hand door to the carriage and Albert scrambled to the right. They both landed with a thump and Kara's lungs filled, quite gratefully, with gorgeous fresh air.

Kara threw her arms wide as if embracing the air now pouring over her.

Several other members of their party enjoyed similar poses and postures. The Blackstone's, now quite content that they were indeed safe, were lounging about. Some were stripping off their armor. The nobles began chattering amongst each other, or at least shouting for their servants to attend to their every need.

Commoners began darting hither and thither, beginning to set up camp and making the preparations for a fine lunch. And for once, Kara was quite content to let them work.

Though, several times in the last few days and weeks her brother called her to work and help they set up the camp. While he watched. Taking some perverse pleasure in letting her perform the acts of a commoner, which she didn't really mind the work, it was the attitude she didn't care for.

_Not now however_.

Now, she was craning her neck around and stretching her back, cracking her bones and muscles back into their proper shape.

_Much better_. She thought to herself.

"Kara!" Albert called.

She sighed, and turned to her brother looking at him over her shoulder. "Yes, brother dear?" She asked sarcastically, though she hoped it was subtle.

"You enjoying the trip so far?"

She shrugged, "More or less," She gestured around her, "If this were the case and it was more outside and seeing the Ferelden countryside, a foreign and strange land, I might appreciate it more. But, stuck in the carriage, all cramped and bumpy…that I do not like."

"It'll all be over soon," Albert assured her.

Her fiery red eyebrow couldn't help but drift upward at their proclamation, "And how do you know that? We could be miles away from our destination, hundreds of miles."

Albert shrugged, "my area of expertise is maps and finding my way around, I studied them while you were…off doing whatever it was in the forest. And, with the pace the Irregulars are forcing us on, we should be there by the end of the week."

Kara's mouth twitched, "Seems our definition of 'soon' varies greatly."

He tisked, "tough Kara, defeated by some simple carriage exercise."

She sniffed, "I would hardly call fourteen hours a day 'simple' dear brother. I would rather be out and about, using my legs, or at the top of a horse. Maybe not for _that_ long. But the Irregulars seem quite…insane…after all the summit is still a few weeks off isn't it?"

It was Albert's turn to look uncommitted, he gazed around their burgeoning camp, "The summit will start when all the parties are there. There is not a specific date…or until the Chantry representatives sponsoring the meeting decides there is no one else coming. It could be weeks, months…or hours. And with bandits stalking the wilds, apparently the Irregulars concerns are warranted."

Kara grumbled a curse under her breath.

"It just makes sense Kara," He said to her, patting her on the shoulder as he passed, and circled her.

Kara said nothing but shimmied slightly away from her brother. Trying to subtly separate herself from him without his notice. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, and the way his head whipped around towards her indicated she didn't succeed in her dearest lifelong ambition.

"I've been thinking Kara," He said.

"Did it hurt?" She returned sarcastically.

He sniffed, "You are twenty six years old Kara. And while you can take care of yourself, that much is clear, you really aren't doing anything with your life."

"You mean, anything you approve of…which is quite ironic in its own right."

He sighed, "You haven't taken a husband, you do not have a steady job, and you have not joined the Templar Order or have made any other overtures of Chantry support. In fact, according to some of the sisters you have been quite… belligerent."

"Chantry services are rather boring," She explained.

"To you," Albert shot at her and then closed his eyes, as if praying to the Maker for guidance and patience.

"It will not do to reexamine old arguments, the mere fact is our patience will not be infinite…mother wants you to choose. To choose to uphold the family honor."

"Did she put you up to this dear Albert?" Kara said.

"She is merely concerned, that is all."

"Concerned?" Kara snorted. "For me or for herself and the reputation of the family?"

"They're the same thing," Albert said, his voice dripping with supreme confidence.

"No they aren't, if they were concerned about my wellbeing they would try and support me in the decisions _I _want to make for a career, and try and find a compromise. But yet, the only one who ever has to compromise in this family is me."

"You have to make a choice, if you expect to live in our house much longer."

Kara snorted again, "And you don't think I want to go? But I am not getting much support in that regard from the family in that regard. Maybe I could go live with my dear uncle." She shrugged and turned away from Albert, turning her back on her brother. Finally, and decisively putting an end to the conversation once and for all.

She was saved from any more awkward attempts to converse with her as the Blackstone's started to bellow.

"Alright you dainty little nobles! Unless you got your priorities messed up we are packing this trip up, getting back on the road!"

Kara risked a glance back at Albert, and he was already moving back to the carriage. Silently hunching his shoulders.

Kara sighed, and went to join him.

And so, they were back out on the Highway once more. Gingerly making their way once more South and West at the same time. Passing through the former war torn country who had suffered greatly at the hands of the Blight. The land still looked blackened and _unclean_ from its treatment. Yet, it was beginning to recover. Ferelden only suffered from a single year, and not the centuries in Ages past. The land would one day recover.

They camped next to rivers, and streams, in the shadows of great trees, and under the blankets of starry skies.

And despite Albert's assertions of earlier he barely seemed to pay her any head as they crawled across the Kingdom of Ferelden. Except for pure shop keeping and the business of their trip. Treating her more and more like a commoner, a bit of luggage, and not the member of the same family.

Fetching the firewood, preparing the meals, and just working out. Not that she minded, but, it was the attitude behind these requests that bothered her. As if something had finally broken in their relationship.

For four days they traveled thus, growing ever closer to their destination.

Finally though, something happened.

Kara was feeling dizzy, sitting in her chair she was dozing off at the slightest provocation. Feeling tired, sore, forelorn, and dreary. Her head nodded off, her eyes closed, only to be jolted awake when they hit a rough bit.

The Irregulars, inexplicably and impossibly, had decided they weren't moving _fast_ enough. And the only way to increase their speed and their pace was to make them stay even longer.

_Though maybe we can get this over with faster_. She thought as her arms folded over her chest, her head lolled to the side, and she felt her shoulders twitch.

Another jolt caused her to blink, and yet she valiantly tried to rally her defenses to get a nap.

But, her attempt was short lived in the extreme as her eyes bolted open, darting around the carriage. Some of the Irregulars were raising quite the ruckus. Shouting at something, though Kara could not quite make out the words, it sounded as if they were challenging something. Beckoning something forward into the light.

_Something is wrong_. Kara thought.

"Identify your-" their leader's speech was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

Kara sat upright in her seat all thoughts of sleeping, all feelings of fatigue fleeing from her. Albert took notice and craned out the window.

More screams, more shouts, and Kara's well-honed ear thought she detected the whistling of arrows as they passed overhead. Rips and tears sounded, opening holes in their sides, men thumped overhead as they were pierced by armor piercing shafts.

"We're under attack! Bandits!" Albert cried next to her.

"Oh well spotted," she snapped leaping out of her seat and unhitching the side door, leaping through it with a crunch onto the ground.

Kara instantly took in her surroundings, fortunately she was on the side facing _away_ from the battle, so she had time. But also, no one else was in sight. From the sounds of the shouting growing closer, she believed that was easily and soon going to change.

She looked up, at the top of the carriage, and a corpse was draped across it, but sticking out by it was the edge of a wooden bow. She reached out a quiver and scooped up a quiver and gently, gingerly, removed the bow from its perch, and made ready for combat.

Kara Trevelyan, noble of Ostwick, pampered and spoiled beyond measure, crouched low and made herself ready for combat. Footsteps were fast approaching her from the side of the carriage, friend or foe, she did not know, but she imagined the latter. So she nocked an arrow, placing it on the string, and waited.

A bandit turned the corner, his uniform not that of the nobles, or the house of Trevelyan, or of the Blackstone's.

He turned, and beheld her, bringing his sword up in a threatening manner, trying to intimidate her.

Her arrow leapt from its string in response, flying through the air. The mercenary yelped, his hand clawing at his shoulder, where the end of Kara's arrow was sticking from it.

_A bad shot, but this is the first time I ever shot a human before, in anger, in the heat of battle. _

The man before her recovered quickly, and now couldn't help but take the threat she posed seriously. His mistake though, was fatal as the second arrow just as easily found its mark, slicing through his head, and silencing him.

She crept along the path where he came from, rounding the corner between two of the carriages…and nearly got skewered by a spear. This time though, it was held by a Blackstone, and they both breathed a sigh of relief almost simultaneously.

His mouth opened, as if to answer a question and she held up a finger silencing him. Then, she peaked around the carriage looking out over at their assailants. Who were crouching and laying in the small grass, clearly waiting for them in ambush.

"Borge!" One of them called out, peaking his head up so Kara could clearly see his bearded visage. "Borge, answer me, are they rich?!"

Kara hissed.

Slowly the remainder of the Blackstone forces gathered in the shadow of the two carriages, between the two of them. Only three of them were left. _Only three?!_ Three out of around ten mercenaries. The bandit strike was most fast, and efficient.

_Not much of a strike force_. Kara thought drearily to herself.

Plus, none of them looked much older than…she did. They were young, scared, and none of them had the rank insignia of a senior Blackstone Commander. And they were they were looking at her, darting furtive glances, gathering around with her in the center _it makes me nervous_.

Her fears were confirmed when the first, and apparently youngest, of their escorts opened their mouth. "We need a leader, none of us are nobles, we are still young, and this is the first taste many of us had of combat."

Kara's mouth opened in shock, "I'm no leader! I may know how to fight but I have never led...people into combat before."

"You are the only noble left, nobles lead people into combat usually. And you look…capable." The oldest said glancing her up and down, and then over at the fallen corpse next to them.

She couldn't help the derisive snort that made its way up through her throat, "Oh, only because I am a noble eh?"

"It is the way of things," Albert's voice said behind her making her jump, "nobles are the leaders of armies, and of men. Some of the Blackstone's are nobles, and it falls down to us to make the necessary sacrifices of command, society cannot function otherwise."

"Then why don't you do it?" Kara snapped.

He smirked, "As you notice I spend a lot of time in the library at the House of Trevelyan. Or wooing some of the local girls that I can. Trying to do my duty. Your skills…are a lot more aggressive than mine are."

"Borge! If you don't answer, we'll be coming in there!" The Bandit leader shouted, his voice sounding quite clear even over the distance.

"Fine," She sighed. Her mind was already working on the plan given they were about to be stormed by a great many bandits. Time was of the essence.

"OK…you…" She pointed at the eldest of the warriors, the one with a great shield and a sword. "Draw their fire, give us a chance to get a move on. Remember, stay alive, we're greatly outnumbered. Let's get through this."

They all nodded at her and moved out, Kara and two of the warriors moved back across the carriage heading for the front, where it was facing yet another carriage. The warrior, instantly headed the other way.

Kara moved quickly, legs pumping, arrow coming out of quiver and to the string of her bow. She broke across the line of the carriages and the warrior was genuflecting, his chest pumping, sword and shield rose threateningly, drawing the eye of the combined bandit force which was moving on the carriages, obviously not willing to give their man anymore time.

Most of the bandits were armed with crossbows, and they stalked over to him and fired their weapons at the Warrior. He crouched low behind his shield and the shafts buried deep, but did not penetrate the other end.

_So far so good, my plan seems to be working_.

Releasing the arrow from her bow, it flung itself, burring it deep in the flesh of one of the sword bearing bandits. They turned on her, and her men, the warrior on their flank started flanking them. Their forces were divided between the two threats.

Kara fired another arrow, and again it found its mark, just barely, sticking out of the chest of her intended target. He grunted, grabbing for it, and fell down sideways in the dirt.

Several of the bandits broke for her, the two warriors flanking her rushed to meet them, shielding Kara from their blows and strikes.

One of them brought his great two handed great sword around, slashing it in the air in a giant sideways arc, and batting the man aside like so much of a doll.

The other slammed his smaller shield into the bandit's face, snapping his jaw and slamming him back hard. Either dead, or quite disabled, Kara was not sure she cared.

Her mind and senses was driven into overdrive, everything she could hear and see, even out of the periphery of her vision. She looked right and saw the Blackstone dueling with two smaller bandit warriors. Kara unleashed an arrow, which stabbed through and knocked one of them out of combat, and the warrior slashed through the other's stomach taking him down as well.

The man shot Kara a grateful smile, which she returned pleasantly. The warrior turned around to reface his aggressors and Kara saw a shaft fling through the air and hit the Blackstone in his neck. Even from this distance Kara saw the look of shock which flashed briefly on his face, before he collapsed on his knees. In the dirt.

"No!" Kara shouted.

She heard a rush of feet and a flurry of yells and shouts drew her attention to the immediate area around her.

The two warriors with her was in the midst of a major duel with several of the bandits. Four on two, all swords and daggers flashing in the mid afternoon sunlight. The sword and shield warrior braced with his shield pushing off of it against a swing, and then parried another blow from his right.

Kara, taking advantage, sprung to action. Her bow came up and an arrow launched itself right into the scalp of one of the bandits.

Instead of using the timing to his advantage, the warrior was seemingly caught off guard by the action. He swung around, and was taken out of position. The bandit leapt on him, sword piercing his side, and another strike pierced his chest, he yelled, and collapsed.

Kara's eyes widened.

The other warrior, the last Blackstone still standing threw his shoulder into a tackle, leaping one of the bandits back, then swung around keeping the other one off balance, he had to leap back.

The sound of a crossbow bolt being fired split the air, the two handed warrior yelped, his hands jolting out, and his sword falling at his side.

_It is now only me_. She realized. The rest of the Barbarian Hoard seemed to realize the same thing as they all turned into her, forming a half circle, the few of them that were left. Whatever else happened, she did bleed the bandits good. But, there was now likely that much more murder in their hearts.

Instinctually Kara Trevelyan backed away, heading back for the carriages, running backwards over the uneven ground. Her bow went into action. Sending shafts into the air, what she had left, keeping the bandits honest. A few of them hit their targets, and killed the enemy, a few of them flew wide.

Soon, she was back amongst the carriages. The last two bandits were charging in after her, the leader, his crossbow cradled in his hand, and Kara waited.

Taking a few deep breaths, the rogue steadied herself, making sure her breathing did not throw off her aim. She had time, she had bought herself time. Not having time to mourn the men she led to their deaths. Finally, she was ready. One of her last arrows came up, she peaked over the edge, and saw just the rogue with two knives stalking in.

_Where is the leader?_ She scanned, and did not see anyone, or anything.

So, she fired, her arrow perfectly puncturing the weak leather cloak the man was wearing, he twitched for a second, and collapsed in the dirt, sliding a few feet.

Another arrow instantly came up to the bow, but yet she couldn't find anyone. So, she moved out, creeping back across the line, risking exposure to his crossbow fire, but she also knew she couldn't wait.

Looking to her left as she crossed the line, she saw him, aiming down his crossbow sight. Her eyes widened, she leapt, as he fired almost at the same second. She could just feel the bolt rip past her through the air, as she slammed into the ground, sprawling out, the arrow going off the string, and she grumbled. Dirt now caking her face and her riding dress.

The Bandit leader, his teeth yellow, snarled, as he brought another bolt to the bow. For some reason, Kara could not recover, her legs would not obey the commands of her head, as she stared at him stupidly.

_I'm finished_, she thought to herself, despairing.

Yet, she wasn't. Somewhere from the right Albert sprang forth, snarling. He ducked under a blow, brought a knife up, and speared the Bandit's hand. The bandit yelped, then growled in pain. Slamming his backhand across the Ostwick Noble's mouth and knocking him in the dirt.

A spike of familial rage rolled through Kara, it gave her enough energy to leap for her last arrow, bring it to bow with her still crouching, and fire.

The tip perfectly slashed through its neck, burying itself there. The bandit's eyes widened in pain, as he clutched and tried to scoop the arrow out of his neck. It wasn't working. He looked at Kara, smiled lightly. His knees caved out from under him, he fell in the dirt, and then crumpled over with a surprisingly loud _thud_.

Taking one last look, she made sure the rest of the bandits were out of the fight. They were, either dead or dying. _Not that I could do anything about it anyways without arrows, or my knife_. She thought.

Satisfied she was safe, she dropped everything and rushed over to her brother's side. Crouching low over him, checking him. The body was not stirring, but she could hear his light breathing.

"Albert, are you alright?" She asked softly.

He rolled over with a groan and looked up at her, his lip was bleeding from a slight cut. "I…hurt…but I'll be OK." He winced as he sat up. "I think."

She patted him on the back, "That was brave of you, thank you."

"Surprised?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps a little."

He smiled, "Perhaps so am I, you did well by the way."

"Thank you," She blushed.

He winced again as he got up, "Come on, without an escort we are vulnerable, we need to reach the summit as soon as possible."

"You will get no argument from me," She agreed.

She heaved him up, and together, they gathered the rest of the supplies, the bodies, and headed back out on the path they had been traveling along.


	4. Haven

_Haven_

Kara Trevelyan leapt out of the opening door of the carriage. Her footfalls went _crunch_ on the ground as she landed just outside the path to Haven. The great town where cultists had lived, trying to 'ensure the safety of the temple of Andraste'. Where they had lived peacefully for centuries. Now, the Chantry was using it as neutral territory for a peace summit between Mages and the Templars.

The irony was thick, yet perfect.

Despite the warm confines of the carriage the weather outside was _cold_. The wind buffeted around her, whipping up her hair, and she held her arms around her and rocked her body, chattering slightly, trying to bring warmth to her limbs. High up in the Ferelden mountains, the southernmost country on a continent in the South, was experiencing its fall.

Winter was coming soon. But for Haven, and its frost covered hillside, it seemed to have arrived early.

_Not that the people here seem to mind too much_. Kara thought.

It seemed a shanty town had risen up. Shacks and buildings of poor and temporary construction littered the ground of the paths up to the town proper. People hung around them, milling about. Mages with their staves and staffs, Templars with their shields, swords, and bows. Some looked tense, others were laughing and enjoying the company of their fellows.

The town's previous population of only a couple dozen cultists had now more than doubled, maybe even tripled. The town simply could not hold them all.

And more were coming all the time.

_These are the great throws of humanity, who will try and end a war...if there is a Maker, let him help us._

"Impressive," Albert greeted upon joining her, "I would not have thought they would have been able to set up this much construction this quickly. Though, unless I miss my guess, the summit is about to begin."

Kara grunted.

Albert turned towards her and arched an eyebrow, "you don't have an opinion Sister? You are usually quite…so verbose."

She blinked at him, "Well…not sure if 'impressive' is the word I'd use. But it certainly is…something."

Albert's eyebrow went up again, higher than before, "Come now Kara you can't let your biases…color your judgment."

She waved her hand dismissively, "It's not that…it's…so many people in one place." She sighed. "I have a bad feeling is all? This is supposed to be a Peace Summit, and while this is an exaggeration, it seems half of Thedas has turned up."

Albert frowned, "It is necessary."

She turned to him, "Is it? We're not Templars, we are not mages, and we are not even very high up in the Chantry leadership even though we, as a family, believe and are important. This feels like we are intruding on some personal spectacle, gawking like spectators at a sporting event, when this should be solved within…the family so to speak." Albert looked at her through uncomprehending eyes, she sighed, "Doesn't it feel like we are intruding? That we do not belong? We are from Ostwick for pity sake, halfway across the Continent, this does not concern us."

Albert's expression grew very dark, "It does concern us, and the mages have escaped the Circle everywhere, even in the far off Free Marches. Order must be restored. We must be safe, if we can play a small part in it, then it is worth it."

Kara felt scared, a spike was running through her at his insinuation, and the look as he began stalking past her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I see a friend of mine from Orlais. Kara." He made his way into the crowd without another look, leaving Kara watching after him.

_How can I be so different to this family?_

"Kara!" Someone shouted.

The friendly shout brought a smile to her face, and her brain out of its reverie. She spun around and saw her friend, the commoner, stalking over to her from down the path, where some more carriages were parked.

"Kara Trevelyan, glad you finally made it!"

"Made it?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Yeah," He said meeting her, "we arrived yesterday, but since my family is not as important…as well yours is. Then we had to park further down the slope away from where the temple is."

"I see," She said, falling in line as they walked next to each other. Kara's body finally getting used to the coldness of the air, and he, was obviously already an old hand at it.

"So…what took you so long?" He asked her.

"We ran into a bandit raid." Kara explained.

"Really? We took the Northern out of Denerim and hardly had a spot of trouble. Almost sticking to the coasts in places."

"And who told you to do that?" Kara asked skeptically.

He shrugged, "Some local advice in a tavern, some nobles were giving it around, we listened. They said the Southern area was rife with bandit activity."

"Really, we had to hire some mercenaries to protect us."

"And where are they?" He asked looking around.

Kara gulped, "Uh, they're dead."

"I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head slightly.

She shrugged, "It was something of my responsibility-"

He shot her a curious look.

"They wanted a noble to lead them, Albert passed the buck to me given that I tend to be a woods woman, a hunter, someone keen in the martial arts."

"But wouldn't that mean they had their own Commanding Officer?" He asked, brows furrowing.

"Oh yeah," she sighed, "he died."

"Ah, I suppose that makes sense." He said.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes. A few of the groups they passed looked at them. Some with curiosity, others with open hostility. Apparently most of the people around her shared her earlier sentiments. They were strangers here, neither Templar nor Mage, not belonging, and they knew it. Nor were they really a part of the official Chantry delegation.

Sure, if one of them had a bright idea they'd contribute to help the process, they could. But they were not really on the Chantry mediation staff, they were simply representing the Free Marches and Ostwick at these proceedings. Maybe making sure their own interests weren't violated.

And she was just here to observe, to see the glorious Chantry in action trying to save the citizens of Thedas from themselves. Seeing them work their own magic, and hopefully having a revelation in the process. She didn't even have a place in the negotiations. She was just supposed to watch, not help.

"Come, let me show you around. The improvements the people have been making." He said suddenly as they were walking into the second town for the second time.

She did so, and he began gesturing to each of the land marks.

"On the right, you can see the mages, and their staves. They have all congregated into one group. No subdivisions, the left, the Templars and the Seekers of Truth which are not loyal to the Chantry, some of them have divided themselves into country of origin, but they usually flit between the member countries and treat themselves as one group."

_So far, so known_, Kara thought, able to figure out what he said virtually just by looking around her.

"And the individual countries who have sent representatives have gathered down the side, on the other side of Haven, either the spectators, nobles, or Chantry people from each place. They are congregating together. Nevarra, Ferelden, the Free Marches, Orlais, even some as far as Rivain, believe it or not. Dwarves, Elves, we even have a Qunari mercenary group running around somewhere."

"Qunari? Really?" Kara said with both mild curiosity and alarm.

He nodded, "Yep," he frowned, "though they do not call themselves Qunari."

"Interesting," She murmured.

"Very." He said and continued pointing, this time at the mountain and the proper town. "That is where the Chantry have made their main headquarters. The representatives of their main leadership, the lay sisters, and even the few remaining loyal Chantry sympathizers among the Templars and the former Seekers of Truth."

"Interesting, though typical. Any idea how long it will take for this show to get on the road?"

He frowned, "No one has said anything, but I can't imagine it will be too much longer. After all apparently we were some of the last."

"No one from Tevinter is showing up?" Kara asked surprised.

He shook his head and shrugged, "none here, none coming if I get some of the reports correctly."

She nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

Before she could continue asking any more questions, let alone how his trip across Ferelden went, or get onto more small and mundane matters, she noticed Albert stalking over to him. His presence shut her up, a new worry clashing in her stomach. He was not alone, a man in Chantry robes was following him in his wake.

"Kara!" He greeted happily. "This is Brother Lewis of the Chantry in nearby Radcliffe…well actually he came all the way from Nevarra just to see the temple, and all this happened. He would be happy to take you on a tour of the Chantry and Andraste's temple just up ahead."

"Brother Lewis," She nodded her head, her tone polite, but her stomach was rolling and tense. "I am sorry, I do not believe I can take you up on your offer."

"Oh?" Brother Lewis looked between Kara and Albert, his brow furrowing deeply in puzzlement. "But it would be my pleasure dear. I have heard from your brother you are greatly interested in Chantry service."

_Oh really,_ she shot her brother a look. "Again, I am sorry, but this man has already agreed to help me and show me around the area, he has been giving me a…guided tour."

"Oh?" Brother Albert looked at her friend, the commoner, and his brows furrowed once more, "And this is, who ex-"

"A commoner," Albert hissed as if the word was a grave insult. "Kara, why?"

She matched his look of abject disapproval with one of glaring defiance.

He growled and took her by the arm, separating her from her friend. Brother Lewis retreated to the edge, obviously willing to stay out of the family squabbles. At least for the moment.

"You are cavorting with a commoner? Why, Kara?"

"He is my friend," She hissed, "I am not 'cavorting' with him. I have not slept with him, and nor do I intend to. Though it is ironic to me that a random Commoner I met in the market one day shows me more love and compassion then many in my own family."

Albert's eyes widened dramatically and he shot a look at the commoner, before his eyes darted back to Kara. He barked a laugh. "Please Kara, I see how he looks at you. I saw how close you two were standing next to one another. Such a display is most inappropriate unless you _are_ sleeping with the man!"

Kara advanced a step, nearly crumpling Albert's fine shoes, "That is for me to decide."

He scowled, but his expression quickly softened. "Very well, I suppose it is, but mother will hear about this."

"I can't imagine she wouldn't." Kara returned as Albert stalked off.

Lewis fell once more in Albert's wake as the two men quickly blended into the rest of the crowd, heading back up the slope towards Haven. Her friend, her dear friend, approached her and fell in line, frowning after the pair.

"I hope I didn't cause you any problems," He said to her.

"It is they who are the bigots, they who have the problem, not you." She said, arching her chin at the now invisible two.

"Still, it is dangerous in your position to displease your family."

"I am a constant disappointment to my family apparently," Kara sighed, staring into empty space for a long moment, but when her friend shifted uneasily, she glanced over at him, and smiled. "Come now, no one tells me who my friends are, and you are ten times more the friend then they have been."

He sighed, and his shoulders became less tense.

"Come, show me around this place. I am supposed to observe the Chantry at work, so let us go and observe."

He smiled, "It will be my pleasure Kara Trevelyan."

He took her, gently, by the arm and led her lightly up the slope. Following Albert, following Lewis, a gong sounded, and many of the people around her, Templars and Mages and busy bodies, started following them.

As the sound continued to echo down the valley, Kara felt a chill creep into her spine. It felt as though she were going to meet her destiny.


End file.
